Robin Hood S04E07: Priceless
by SupremeCommanderOfPencils
Summary: It started with a fall. But when a series of accidents occur in Locksley, the gang starts to wonder if the incidences are more than just coincidental.
1. Chapter 1

_Wow, long time, no post. Serious apology for our long absence with no new Robin Hood stories. Schedules changed with the new school year and the story just took forever to write. Sufficiant excuse? Please don't kill us. _

_Would you kill us if we followed a possible story idea where...Little John's Alice...would have to...uh...well...er...die? It's not solid yet, but we want your opinion if we should carry on with this dasterly deed, or if it would totally ruin John. Think about it and let us know. _

_Also, please review! We love, adore, enjoy, excell, and delight under the wonderful influence of your feedback._

**Robin Hood **

**Series 4, Episode 7**

**Priceless**

"Please! Hurry!"

The old woman stood anxiously in the doorway as she watched a young apprentice lead the few members of Robin Hood's band.

Much, Will, and Djaq all raced for the house, the petite Saracen woman running beside the lad who had alerted them of the need in Locksley. She barely stopped at the door when she asked the old woman where her medical skills were needed.

The woman stared at her for a moment, and then shook her head, looking somewhat stunned. She pointed to a room behind her. "My...my husband is back there on the bed."

Djaq hurried past and was followed by other two. The young boy started to pass as well, but the woman urgently laid a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Where is Matilda?"

"I went for her, like you said, but she wasn't there. I found them walking by instead, and the woman said she could help."

The old wife bit her lip and shook her head troubledly. "Go home to your family, boy." With that, she turned and walked into the bedroom where her husband lay.

Djaq hovered over him, running her fingers flow down delicately from his forehead to his throat, and then to his bare chest. Much grimaced when he saw the dark bruising the covered the man's stomach. "What-what happened?"

The woman held her fingers over her mouth, her expression a mixture of horror and worry. "He was working on our neighbor's roof a day ago and when he started down the ladder, it broke. He fell about six feet, but he didn't seem to be in unusual pain until this morning when I noticed the bruising."

Djaq pressed gently on the swollen area and instantly retracted her fingers when a groan slipped from the man's lips.

"Much, go get clean water." She looked to Will and then at the older woman. "Will you help me?"

Will nodded in wordless agreement, but the woman hesitated. "What are you going to do?"

"I must perform surgery if he is to live. He has severe internal injuries and will bleed to death if I do not do this."

"Is there no one else? Perhaps we can get the doctor from Nottingham. He will-"

"I am sorry, but there is no time for that. It is likely that he would bleed your husband, and that would certainly kill him."

"I don't understand." The woman's eyes flickered desperately from Djaq to Will.

Djaq maintained a patient exterior. "I have medical knowledge which I can use to save him."

"It is not English." The wife watched Djaq with suspicion.

"No. But he will die if I do not do this."

"Please. Let Djaq help." Will stepped forward, placing a hand gently on the woman's shoulder.

"She is Saracen." Came a hushed whisper.

An angry red began to creep up Will's neck. Djaq placed a warm hand on his wrist. "I know that there is much distrust between our countries. But if I do not do this, your husband will die. Even if you go for the doctor in Nottingham, he will not reach you in time."

The woman bit her lip, her eyes flicking between the Saracen and her husband. The injured man let out another moan and his features crumpled into a heavy wince.

She blinked rapidly and sniffed, wringing her hands as she looked down at the ground and nodded slowly. "Alright." She whispered hoarsely, looking up at Djaq. "Do what you have to do to save him."

Djaq nodded. "I will do everything in my power to help."

The man gave a sharp gasp and Djaq snapped into action, moving closer as she told Will to find the correct instrument in her bag.

Much came bursting into the room. "Here's the clean water." He carefully averted his eyes from the concerned woman and focused on the knife in Djaq's hand.

She glanced at the worried wife. "Why don't you wait outside? I will let you know how it goes." she said kindly. "Much, would you-?"

"I'll take her." He quickly said, escorting the woman out of the room.

"Will, pour a portion of this into a bowl and use it to sponge him off. We need to try to keep his temperature down. Put the rest over a fire to boil."

Will nodded wordlessly.

Will tended to the fire as Djaq put a cup of wine to the injured man's lips to help ease the pain. When the water started to bubble, Will quickly pulled it out of the flames and helped prepare the instruments.

Djaq bent over her patient, gently prodding his stomach. "Are you ready to help me, Will Scarlet?"

Will managed a slight smile. "I am."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry the updates have been scattered. We've been rather busy, and multitasking can be tricky. But anywho, enjoy! and *cough* review *cough*...ahem... :)_

"What do you mean you couldn't help him?"

"I tried my best, but he had been bleeding too long to recover, even if I could repair the damage."

"You're lying. He was fine until this morning!" The old woman's loud cries brought the glances of other villagers.

Djaq shook her head gently. "No. He might have survived if we had come sooner, but it was too late for me to do anything. I am sorry."

"You killed him! I should never have allowed a Saracen to lay a hand on him! You and your sorcery!" The new widow backed away from the three outlaws. "Robin Hood should have nothing to do with you and your witchcraft!"

"It's not sorcery, it's science." Will reasoned quietly. Djaq looked gratefully up at him.

"It's murder, that's what it is!" The women struggled to hold back her sobs.

Much stepped toward her, agitation and concern in the cautious movement. "I know you're upset, but Djaq is one of us. She would never-"

"—Kill? Then why is my husband dead?" She glared at Djaq with tear filled eyes, then, with an angry cry, turned and ran back into her house, shutting the door behind her.

A thick silence fell as the three outlaws stood outside, trying not to hear the widow's sobs through the walls.

"Well," Much said awkwardly, unable to stand the silence. "That could have gone better."

"Much!" Will quietly hissed at him.

"What? It could have!" Much looked over to see the Saracen still staring numbly at the door. Unshed tears shone in her dark eyes as Will put a comforting arm around her, leaning his cheek against her hair.

"Oh, uh, well, I, uh..." Much flustered, trying to find the right words. He extended his arm toward the house. "Well, she obviously overreacted. I mean, just because you couldn't save her husband from...uh, well, she never should have..."

Djaq's face turned to a hard mask, her voice soft as she quietly asserted, "Much."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

"She didn't mean it." Will spoke softly. "She knows you did everything you could."

Djaq shook her head. "Maybe I could have done something..."

"Don't second guess yourself. You did the best that you could do."

"But it was not good enough."

Silently, the three trudged off toward Sherwood Forest, quickly jogging the last few steps into the trees.

They continued to plunge deeper into the forest, following an invisible path of their own making toward their hidden camp. For a while, they were alone, only light filtering past the trees to create a patchwork of shadows across the ground; soon their trained ears picked up muffled sounds of a conversation, the words steadily becoming clearer.

"…Robin, stop fretting." Marian spoke in a smooth, yet slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm not fretting," Robin repeated the word in mock disgust.

Much spotted the couple between the trees, not surprised to see the intended look of insult on the man's face accompanied by the slightest smirk. Robin sat on a large fallen log, leaning his back against a thick limb that stuck out from the trunk as he watched his wife examine the blade of one of the three daggers she held.

"You are most definitely fretting, or else why would you be here?" Marian calmly brushed a speck of dirt off of the edge of the knife before transferring the other two to her left hand. Holding the single dagger, she seamlessly flipped the blade toward her so she held the metal between her fingers and then slowly extended her arm toward the target tree a few yards away.

Robin turned his palm up in innocent question. "Perhaps I just wanted to watch you practice."

"Watch over me, you mean." Marian kept her eyes straight ahead, following the line down her arm to the tree. She pulled back and with a sudden movement, jerked her arm forward again, flicking her wrist to throw the dagger. The blade struck the tree, making its mark among several other notches in the bark. The edges of her lips curved up, pleased with the knife's position.

Robin smiled briefly, watching her reaction before sliding his eyes over to the target where the blade protruded from the dark edge of a knot in the center of the tree. "I'm not here to tend to you." His gaze flickered back to Marian to see that her head was turned to look at him. She raised her eyebrows infinitesimally. "I'm not! I promised, didn't I? I said I wouldn't be overprotective of you anymore."

"And you intend to keep that promise?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He gave a cheeky grin. "You have the good word of Robin Hood."

She kept a haughty appearance as she readied her second dagger. "And keeping that in mind, can you truthfully tell me why you have suddenly chosen to accompany me while I practice?" She gave him a side-glance.

Robin gave a slight wince as he pursed his lips.

"Robin!" Marian breathed an exasperated sigh as she raised her eyes to the sky.

He raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, I know! Just give me some time; it's a hard habit to break…especially when you're throwing daggers like that."

"What do you mean?" Marian questioned.

Robin shrugged, resting his wrist against his raised knee. "I can't help it, but after past experiences, it just makes me a little nervous whenever there's a blade near your stomach." He nodded toward the knife she was fiddling with at waist level. "Especially now." He added, and his eyes softened as they traced the barely noticeable bulge that pressed against the hem of her shirt.

Marian sighed and threw the last dagger as she finally directed her words to the three who stood at the edge of the clearing. "What have you been up to? I thought you were only going to Locksley."

"We did." Will stated quietly, his mood subdued and immediately cuing both Robin and Marian that something was wrong.

Robin stood, forehead creasing with a hint of worry at the silence of the group. "What happened?"

Much stood quietly as his gaze slipped over towards Djaq.

"Djaq?" Robin looked to the physician for the story.

She swallowed and began to speak past the lump in her throat. "The carpenter in Locksley is dead."

"Dead?" Marian stared at them in alarm.

"He was repairing a roof and the ladder he was using broke. He bled internally for a while before they realized that something was wrong. By then, it was too late." Will filled in.

Robin shook his head sadly as Marian softly asked, "He had a wife, didn't he?"

"She, uh," Much's eyes flickered over to Djaq before returning to the ground. "She didn't take it so well...obviously."

Robin furrowed his brow at Much's quick glance, recognizing that he wasn't telling them everything. But at Djaq's somber look, he decided not to press the conversation further at the moment. "Why don't we head back to camp for the night?" He suggested.

They ambled through the darkening forest to where the rest of the band was waiting. A dense cloud of gloom fogged through the travelers' minds as they wondered what they could have done differently.


	3. Chapter 3

_So very terribly sorry about its lateness. Stinkin' life and its editing-blocking obsticles! But anywho, it's here now :) Though I must say that we can't promise that the next chapters will be put up any sooner...refer back to that life problem...read, review, and dwell in the mystery :)_

Alfred stormed down the hallway of his castle, not truly paying attention to his destination. He glared down at the stone floor that streamed past his feet while his mind stabbed at the image that was stuck there: Robin Hood.

No matter what he'd tried, that outlaw and his friends always slipped away. The sheriff curled his hands into fists as he pictured that smirk that seemed produced just to irk him; it worked and that felon knew it.

The sheriff had raised the taxes and set new ones to compensate for vast numbers that Hood had stolen, but that only put more in the pile for him to take, seemingly whenever he pleased. Alfred hated to admit it, but it completely baffled him how the coins and valuables continued to disappear. Doubling the guards rarely did any good.

"Ah! Sheriff! So good to see you. I was wondering where you were."

Alfred glared at the man striding up to him. Lord Fredrick was visiting from London, apparently attempting to regain Prince John's favor after some unfortunate incident that Alfred seemed unable to obtain information on.

"Yes, I've been busy. The position of sheriff is not without its duties."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of the unique situation here in Nottingham. Robin Hood is its name, no?"

Alfred frowned at the blond haired man. "There have been difficulties with a certain outlaw, but it's no concern of yours. I can tend to my own city."

Fredrick blinked before nodding his apologetic agreement. "Indeed, I'm certain you can. I am sorry for the interruption. If I might detain you for a second more..."

Alfred sighed, thinking of Scarlett's penchant for hospitality and forcing himself to be polite. "Of course."

"I have questions about this outlaw of yours, and I was wondering-"

"I do not have time for questioning on such a pointless topic. There is no issue with Robin Hood. If you want information, talk to the guards. I don't waste my time with such petty threats."

"That's not what I've heard." Fredrick raised an eyebrow. He casually straightened the sleeve of his embellished coat. "I've heard he's quite the nuisance. The small, yet pesky and persistent mosquito that drains you of your wealth."

Alfy tweaked his neck as a sudden itch crept across his skin. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure. He is, after all, just an _outlaw_."

Fredrick gave a polite smile. "Quite right. Nothing the great Sheriff of Nottingham can't handle." He chuckled, and Alfred hesitantly joined in.

"Yes, of course." The sheriff said, shifting his weight and clearing his throat. "Well, I do have work to attend to, and you must be tired after your long trip from meeting with the prince."

"Nothing a good night's rest won't cure." Fredrick replied with a nod. "We shall meet again before I depart, I hope?"

"I will plan on it." Alfred stepped aside to let Lord Fredrick pass. He vanished down a corridor, leaving the sheriff alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear me...quite the time lapse...eh heh heh...sorry about that, but...*grabs excuse book* let's see...Accidents...Explosions...Family Reunions...ah, here we are: Fanfiction excuses...umm..."I was washing my hair"...that works...right?...anywho, still love readers and reviews :-) _

Robin fiddled with one of his arrows, straightening the feathers and twirling the shaft between his fingers as his mind wandered through the day's events.

He had never seen Djaq so shaken. Loss, he imagined, was a normal emotion to feel after a physician lost a patient, but Djaq had never seemed to harbor a sense of guilt over the death of a patient before.

Robin sighed, remembering Djaq's quiet demeanor that morning. He had hoped she would have recovered by now, but her usual content self was concealed; only Will could entice a faint smile from her, and even then it didn't truly reach her eyes.

Robin's attention returned to the arrow he was fidgeting with when the feather ripped slightly. He blinked and shook his head, attempting to smooth it straight once more as he stood and walked out of the entrance of the camp. The sun shone uncomfortably bright in his eyes, and he brought a hand up to cover them before the sun slid behind a gray colored patch of clouds.

He turned back toward the band of outlaws inside. "Alright, Tuck, Archer, Much, and Kate. Thanks to our lovely spy," Robin swept his hand toward Will, who bent deep in a mock bow. "We now know of a pocket-heavy nobleman who has come to see the sheriff. Get your stuff ready so we can do this man a favor and…help bear his heavy burden." He gave a hinting smirk and Archer grinned, sliding from his seat and grabbing his sword as Kate and Tuck went to gather needed, last minute items.

Sitting erect on one of the beds, Marian watched their movement for a moment before glancing over to where her husband was placing a few extra arrows in his quiver. She tapped her foot, watching him slip the leather straps over his shoulders before she stood and walked over to him. "I want to come with you."

Robin gave a quiet sigh. "I know, Marian. But we talked about this. We both agreed that you wouldn't fight until after the baby. It's too dangerous for both of you."

"I know what we said, but I cannot sit still any longer. We have no more drop offs for another week, all the chores have been tended to, Much will not let me cook—"

"Good for him." Robin teased.

"—And I've practiced with every weapon we have at least twice these past few days. I need a change of scenery, Robin. I can walk with you to the city."

"What about a compromise?" Robin suggested lightly. "You visit Locksley and we'll pick you up on the way back."

Marian sighed and nodded slightly. "I suppose, since marriage is all about compromise..."

Robin smiled at the good natured pout on her face. "Good." He turned his attention back to the others. "If things go according to plan, it should be a simple swipe at the gold. But then," he chuckled softly, shaking his head as he grabbed his bow. "When have things ever gone according to plan?"

Marian gave him a quick kiss. "I need to grab my hood from our cabin. I'll meet you back here." She quickly walked out of sight.

"Robin?

Easily recognizing her voice, Robin turned around. "Yes, Djaq?" His eyebrows raised as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"I will accompany Marian to Locksley. Going somewhere will help, I think."

Robin nodded, watching Djaq's somber expression. "Good idea."

Robin, Much, Tuck, Archer, Kate, and Djaq all stepped outside the camp, neatly meeting up with Marian. Without needing a word, the group started forward.

The six outlaws enjoyed the brisk walk through the forest, feeling no need to break the comfortable silence. When they arrived at Locksley, Kate instantly went to her home to surprise her mother with a quick visit as Tuck, Much, and Archer joined in on a conversation between a few youthful farmers.

Robin watched Djaq take a quiet breath and then move purposefully toward one of the houses, which he recognized to be the old carpenter's home. Respecting her privacy, he turned to his wife beside him. "What will you do while we're gone?"

Marian looked down to the far edge of the village where the manor stood. "I was thinking about going to your house." She looked back at Robin with a smile. "I have always found Thornton to be good company."

"He's is a good man." Robin said fondly as he gazed at his old home. "He still keeps the place in good condition. He always tells me that he's just waiting for the day when I come back here for good." A small laugh escaped his lips. "Good thing that man is patient."

Robin sighed as he glanced up at the sky again. He then turned his head in the general direction of the scattered outlaws before he let out a signaling whistle. He looked back at Marian. "I have to go. Enjoy your time." He gave her forehead a kiss and then walked to the village entrance to wait for Kate beside Much, Tuck, and Archer.

Marian watched her husband retreat from the small cluster of buildings. If all went according to plan, this time tomorrow the surrounding area would have enough gold to feed themselves for the remainder of the summer.

Smiling, she walked towards the large manor, her gait unhurried.

"Lady Marian!" Thornton beamed at her as she walked through the doorway.

"Thornton." Marian smiled her hello. "What is new in Locksley?"

The older man sobered, his voice dipping several notches with his smile. "Talk of witchcraft. Sorcery. Saracens."

"Saracens?" Marian paused and searched his eyes for a moment. "This has something to do with what happened with Djaq, doesn't it."

A loud sigh emitted from his lips, telling her that her guess was correct.

"Djaq didn't do anything wrong. He died because there was nothing anyone could have done, much less an English physician."

"I believe you, of course, but you know how easily influenced these people can be. All it takes is a spark."

Marian sighed in response. Thornton shifted, shaking his head as he smiled, attempting to start a more pleasant conversation. "Oh, how thoughtless of me. Won't you sit down?" He motioned to a wooden chair. "Would you care for something to drink?"

Marian smiled and started toward the chair, but a sudden scream from outside stopped her. She immediately jerked back around and cautiously stood beside the window, peering out.

"Good heavens, what's happened?" Thornton moved fully in front of the window as Marian opened the door and rushed outside, following the other villagers toward the source of the scream.

"Djaq!" She spotted the petite woman shoving her way through the crowd to meet up with her. "What happened?"

Before Djaq could respond, a distressed cry sounded at the front of the crowd. "She's dead!"

A shocked murmur swept through the villagers while Djaq and Marian exchanged a quick glance before both hurrying forward.

A woman lay on the ground, blood pooling around her head in a shimmering puddle.

"What happened?" Marian pushed forward through the crowd to stand next to Djaq, who was staring at the scene.

"It looks like she fell and hit her head here," Djaq ran her finger over the corner of a long, wooden table, blood speckled around the edge.

"You can die just by hitting your head?" Marian deliberately turned her eyes away from the woman, biting her lip.

"Yes, if you hit it hard enough and in the right place."

The crowd rumbled quietly in horror before a woman called out, "It's the Saracen woman! She brought this upon us!" Djaq glanced up when she recognized the voice as the carpenter's wife.

"What?" Marian cried out defensively as the crowd grew more enthusiastic in their agreement.

"First my husband and now her! What have we done for you to cause this?"

"To cause what? There is no one at fault here; it was merely an accident." Marian tried to reason. She glanced over at Djaq's frozen form.

"Get out of here, Saracen!" Several shouts flew from the crowd. "Take your curse with you!"

"There is no curse!" Marian shouted somewhat angrily, irritation at the crowd's irrational argument beginning to build.

Thornton pushed his way through the throng, taking up a position behind Marian and whispering softly in her ear, "There is nothing you can do. If you do not leave, it will grow dangerous for your Saracen companion."

Marian opened her mouth to protest further, but dropped off when Djaq said, "We should do as he says." She shouldered her way out of the crowd.

The mass of people avoided Djaq as she passed, creating a lonely aisle. Anger at the people's behavior rose up inside of Marian. She quickly strode down the clearing until she came to Djaq's side, putting a protective arm around her shoulder and looking straight ahead as they walked past the villagers.

The two walked out of Locksley in silence. When they stepped past the familiar trees, Marian glanced over at her friend. "Do not listen to them, Djaq. They just do not understand."

Djaq shook her head. "How do they think they can understand when they do not know what truly happened? I would never destroy an innocent life." Her dark eyes shone with passionate tears before she blinked them away and scoffed. "And with a Saracen curse, no less."

Marian swallowed, a painful lump in her throat beginning to ache. "Sometimes when people do not know about something, they fear it irrationally."

"This excuses a hatred of Saracens?" Djaq's low voice held a tone of anger and hurt.

"No... It only explains it." Marian ducked beneath a low hanging tree branch as they came to the valley the camp rested in.

"It makes me... very angry." Djaq whispered. "I do not treat them differently because their skin is not the same as mine."

Marian felt a slight smile lift her lips. "Perhaps that is because Saracens are wiser."

Djaq smiled back at the attempt to cheer her up. "Perhaps."

Little John and Will looked up and exchanged puzzled glances as the two women stepped into camp. "Aren't you two supposed to be in Locksley?" Will questioned.

"There were some...complications." Marian said quietly.

John furrowed his brow. "What kind of complications?"

"Another villager died; an accident." Djaq told them, sitting down beside Will, who wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"What happened?" He asked.

Marian shook her head, closing her eyes against the image that resurfaced in her mind. "She...fell." She looked up at the curious two. "Hit her head against the corner of a wooden bench."

"Did she have a family?" Will asked sympathetically while John lowered his head.

"I do not know. I did not really know her." Djaq told him.

Silence fell around them and all four started to go about chores, Marian and Djaq attempting to occupy themselves and stop remembering.

Marian sighed as she collected firewood. Though she could, for the most part, keep herself from seeing the image of the woman, she couldn't stop her mind from dwelling on the reasons this happened in the first place. Something strange was going on. It made sense for one accident to occur, but for two, within a day of each other?

She looked up when she heard approaching footsteps. The others were coming back from a successful looking heist, carrying several bags of what was, presumably, gold.

"Looks like you were successful." Marian smiled at Robin, who was gripping the shoulder strap of a leather pouch.

"You might say that," Robin grinned.

"They won't know what hit them." Tuck announced somewhat proudly.

"Oh, they'll know." Much chuckled as he struggled with his own bag. "Robin Hood and his infamous outlaws!"

"Not infamous Robin Hood and his outlaws?" Archer asked, teasingly antagonistic.

When Much looked annoyed, Kate lifted a booted foot and kicked Archer in the back of the legs.

"Ow! What?"Archer glared back at her.

"What?" Kate shrugged innocently.

Marian walked over and took Robin's arm lightly, pulling him aside. But before she could say anything to him, he raised his eyebrows at her and said sarcastically, "Well, I'm sorry Thornton was such a bore for you at Locksley and you had to come back early. I'll be sure to let him down easy; it will break his poor good heart."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Something came up."

"So I've heard. While I was coming back for the person who wasn't there..." He gave a slight smile in response to Marian's expression, but grew serious as he continued, "I heard about the woman. I'm sorry that happened, to her and to Djaq."

"That's just it, Robin." Marian spoke in a hushed tone. "Something very strange is going on."

"What do you mean?" Robin replied, curiosity in his eyes.

"Two fatal accidents within the course of a few days? It has never happened before."

"Just because it hasn't doesn't mean it can't."

"Still... I've got this feeling."

Archer peered at her. "You mean a 'these aren't just accidents' feeling...or a pregnancy feeling?"

Marian raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Archer. "I mean, this can't be just a coincidence. I think we should examine this more closely."

Robin gave a small sigh as he looked back. "Alright then. Let's see what's really going on."

"I do not think I should go back with you." Djaq said quietly.

"Actually, I don't think any of us should go back just yet." Marian added. "After what I've seen happen...I doubt we'll be welcomed right now."

Robin looked back at her. "Well, we can't just stay away." His eyes flickered around the members of the gang. "We'll go back at nightfall and investigate then. Even a small glance around is better than none, especially when people are dying."

Djaq bit her lip as she stared at the ground.

"We'll find out what's going on." Robin gave a sure nod as the Saracen glanced up. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey hey! Next chapter is actually up at a reasonable time! Enjoy :)_

Robin and Tuck crept through the sleeping Locksley, grateful for the cover of darkness and the lack of light emanating from the huts clustered together.

The woman's body was a short way away from the village, near the previous site of the local church. Thankful for the fair remoteness of the location, Tuck lit a torch and held it over the girl's pale face.

All traces of blood had been cleaned from her skin. The only evidence that remained of her earlier trauma was a dark gash that marred the side of her head, though even that was mostly covered by her dark hair.

Robin gazed silently at her smooth face, forgetting for a moment why he and Tuck were there. A warm hand on his shoulder jerked him back from his thoughts.

"Look at this," Tuck motioned to her slender arms.

Robin bent closely to peer at the black and blue marks in the flickering light. "Her wrists are bruised... Still, she might have just hurt herself when she fell."

"Not with bruises like this. They wrap all the way around her wrist." Tuck looked up from the woman to Robin. "I think Marian was right; this wasn't an accident." He wrapped his fingers around her arm, matching the bruises with his softly clenched fist. "She didn't fall. She was thrown against the table."

Robin flashed his eyes toward Tuck, who nodded solemnly. Robin let his gaze fall back on the woman's lifeless face. "She was murdered."

"It seems that way." Tuck's hushed voice seemed loud in the quiet darkness. The torch's flame snapped, sending glowing embers floating into the moonless sky.

Robin stared into the night, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "Why would someone kill her? And what of the carpenter who died the day before; could that have been set up, too? Made to look like an accident?" His voice intensified with restrained anger.

Tuck shook his head. "I don't know. But if we find out who, then we may find out why."

Robin started to turn, but Tuck grabbed hold of his shoulder, stopping him. "But let us find out for sure that these deaths were purposeful first, instead of jumping to conclusions."

Robin nodded, seeing Tuck's strong gaze past the shadows that danced across his face from the wavering light of the fire. "Let's find that ladder."

After a few minutes searching, they had located the ladder in a wood stack near the back of a hut.

Though the ladder had been sawed into small pieces for firewood, the jagged edges where the ladder had split were still as they had been when the ladder was first broken.

"Look at this." Robin examined the broken shaft of wood.

The long pole was smoothly cut into the center, until the wood suddenly broke off into thick splinters.

"I think we can safely say that someone cut this."

"Don't move." A quiet voice interrupted their investigation, anger threaded through the soft tone.

Robin and Tuck glanced at each other, slowly turning around to face the source of the voice.

A slim form stood lonely in the darkness, silhouetted against the even darker foliage beyond. Something was clutched in the person's hand and held over his head, revealing not only that he was prepared to fight, but that he had no idea how.

"What are you doing here?" His voice trembled slightly, though it was difficult to tell whether it was because he was afraid or infuriated.

Robin squinted at the mass he assumed was the accuser's head. "We're looking for some evidence as to what's been going on here."

"People have been dying because of a curse, that's what's been going on." The weapon lowered slightly.

"Do you really believe that?" Tuck questioned, his inflection so calm and laid back that Robin silently admired him for it.

A cricket filled quiet followed before the figure replied, "What else am I to believe? It was my mother that was killed today."

Robin breathed an almost inaudible sigh of compassion as he shook his head. He gazed at shadow. "What was her name?"

The boy hesitated, the weapon he held wavering in height until he slowly lowered it to his side to pose less of a threat. "Laura." He managed to say.

"I am sorry for your loss." Tuck spoke kindly. "Do you have anyone else who can help care for you?"

"I can take care of myself." The voice stiffened, raising his unknown weapon a little higher.

"Easy," Robin raised his hands out toward him. "We just want to know if you have any other family."

"It was just me and my mother and uncle. My father died when I was young. I've been helping Uncle in the fields for years now, to help provide for us. Well, that and Robin Hood helps out, too. But we don't need more than just a few pennies here and there. I take care of everything else."

"I'm sure you're doing a fine job. Your father would have been proud." Tuck encouraged, taking a small step forward to try and bring the boy's face into the light of the torch.

The orange light fell across the small form of a boy, about 13 years of age. His eyes were downcast and sad. "My mother was proud...until..." The trace of a tear sparkled in the firelight. He broke off and glanced up, a stern mask replacing his vulnerable expression. "Who are you? What are you doing here in the dead of night?"

Robin's throat felt tight, but he forced himself to speak around it, using the anger at whoever was responsible to detach himself from the emotion. "I am Robin Hood. This is Tuck. And I want you to know we're doing everything we can to find out what really happened to your mother."


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at this," Archer held up a sapphire from the bags they had stolen the day before up to the morning light.

Much watched Archer from his seat by the fire, munching on a piece of venison. "You know we went through it all yesterday. Why must you look through the valuables all the time?"

Archer dropped the gem back into the bag and set the sack in the corner with the other supplies. "Because it's the last time I get to see the stuff. I don't understand how you can just toss all the money you get."

"We don't just toss it," Will sounded somewhat incensed. "It goes to people who need it."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind admiring it a bit more before it goes to do its 'good works.'" Archer sighed.

"Imagine if you were the poor one needing money in order to keep your home. Put yourself in their shoes." Kate said.

Archer gave a small chuckle. "What shoes?"

John nodded. "Exactly."

Will laughed quietly, turning to the fire and serving himself more breakfast. He paused to look at Djaq, who was staring into the fire with a vacant expression.

"Djaq, you alright?"

She pulled on a convincing smile, though her sad brown eyes belied her thoughts. "I am fine."

"Djaq," Will said, looking at her through the flames.

"When are we leaving?" She stood and began gathering things for their trip to Nottingham.

"Djaq," Will tried again, but Robin, who had just walked in with Tuck, unintentionally interrupted his attempts.

"Things are pretty ugly in Locksley."

"What's been happening?" Kate asked with concern.

"Tuck looked at the body of the woman who died," Robin relayed. "He believes she didn't fall, but was pushed."

"What?" Much exclaimed, vocalizing the rest of the gang's thoughts.

Robin nodded and then looked at Djaq. "We also checked out the ladder that the carpenter fell from."

Djaq's eyes widened, her mind racing as she connected the meanings.

"What? What about the ladder?" Archer stared at Robin, pressing for more information.

"It was cut. Sabotaged." Tuck said.

Djaq furrowed her brow, shaking her head slightly. "You mean..."

"You mean to say someone killed these people?" Kate said, her eyes sparking.

"It seems pretty likely." Robin agreed, a sad tone in his voice.

"What?" Much's head whipped around, trying to look at everyone at once before he settled on Robin. "Who?"

"The sher-"

Tuck cut Robin off. "Given what we know about him, the sheriff seems the most likely to do this, but there is no solid proof, only speculation."

Kate's face was lit with anger. "Who else could it be but the sheriff? He must have something to gain from this."

"But we don't know that," Tuck reasoned. "We can't go and assault the sheriff over something we're not sure of."

Archer glanced around the room and then voiced his thought. "Why not?"

"Because, that's not how this group works."

"Tuck-" Robin's jaw was clenched as he started his defense of Archer's question.

"Robin, think this through. If we come up with proof, and then a plan, I'm all for it, but I won't be responsible for an innocent man's death."

"He's not innocent!" John's massive fists tightened. "He is responsible for all of the people in Nottinghamshire!"

"So let's give him a chance to protect those people. We can do our best, but in the meantime, I think we should leave the sheriff alone."

Robin heaved a sigh. "We'll leave him be for now. But the second we prove it really is him, we're putting an end to this."

Archer, John, Kate, and Will readily agreed; Tuck shook his head.

"So..." Much squirmed. "Suppose it's 'meantime,' as you said... what do we do?"

"Well, the deaths have only been in Locksley," Robin said, his eyes snapping with restrained anger. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "We should put up guards there, just in case. John? Archer?" The two nodded in agreement. "Good. You two can take first shift. Keep your eye out for anything suspicious. These deaths were made to look like accidents, so it shouldn't be very obvious when something is wrong."

"And what about the rest of us?" Djaq questioned, her eyes losing their lost expression.

"We've got some people to meet in Nottingham."

"Robin," Tuck warned.

"Relax; it's just the drop off." Robin said, clapping Tuck on the shoulder. "Though, it can't be helped if we happen to stumble across anything that could help us in this case." He added nonchalantly.

"Just so long as you won't do anything rash."

Much's face held an expression of false disbelief. "What?_ Robin_?"


	7. Chapter 7

_*grimace* another long wait. Sorry everybody! We'll try to do better! Review and enjoy!_

"Thank you, Robin."

Robin merely smiled in response and clapped the young man on the shoulder before moving on, another bag ready to be given away.

Marian nudged him in the side with her elbow. "You need to focus, Robin."

"I am focused!" He protested.

"Simply handing someone money and then walking away does not count as focused."

"And you are?"

"No. But at least I am trying to be!"

"Someone is killing my people. Tuck may think it's alright to stand by and watch it happen from a distance, but they are _my_ people. He has never been in a position of responsibility over so many. How could he understand?"

"He might understand more than you think."

Robin lowered his voice. "I am not speaking against the Church, but the very life of a monk is to get rid of responsibility!"

"Think rationally, Robin, the very lack of responsibility might create in one a stronger sense of it!"

Robin, anger still written across his face, bit his lip and glared up at the sky.

Marian sighed and gently tugged him on.

They walked down the street, blending in with the crowd until they reached their next point, stopping once to pretend to be interested in the selections of a fruit stand when two guards strode by. Marian slipped the owner two coins as they continued on, having to move quickly before the continuous stream of thanks brought the attention of the guards back.

They found the stand they were looking for. "Focus." Marian whispered to Robin before they approached the owner.

The man took a moment to recognize them under their hoods and then smiled. "Robin, it's good to see you."

Robin nodded. "And you as well. How are you and your wife fairing?"

The man nodded. "Better than you, I imagine. I heard about those Locksley folk of yours. Shame."

Robin furrowed his brow. "Who did you learn that from?"

"My brother is a traveler. Just missed him actually. He stopped by before he continued to Rochdale. He told me about the accidents. Three deaths in three days?" he shook his head. "I couldn't-"

"Three?" Robin asked sharply.

The man looked surprised. His gaze flickered between Robin and Marian. "Yeah. My brother just told me of the latest one."

Robin turned on his heel and started in the direction of the castle.

"Robin! Robin, wait!" Marian jogged after him.

"I can't let him kill again, Marian!"

"I'll come with you."

"No, you won't."

"Robin!"

"We agreed, no fighting until after the baby is born."

"So we are not going to fight." Marian said firmly.

"I have to fight."

"No, you don't!"

"Marian, another one of my people is dead!" Robin shouted, the pain in his eyes blending with rage. "Murdered while_ I_ was supposed to take care of them!" He shook his head, stepping back. "I can't let this go on."

"Robin-"

He took off across the cobblestoned streets at a sprint, leaving Marian standing with frustration written across her face.

She curled her fingers into fists at her sides, her fight for control forcing some physical response to her strong emotion.

Though likely not as infuriated as her husband, she also was incensed at what was going on in Locksley, and even more so at the fact that she could have no part in putting an end to what was going on.

Marian shifted, trying to release her frustrations through her tight fists as she exhaled and relaxed her fingers, attempting to keep her sigh from becoming a growl.

"Is everything alright?" The shopkeeper's voice sounded behind her and she whipped around.

"Um," Marian's gaze flickered as she quickly tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't be so troubling.

The man looked at her, shaking his head with sympathy. "Ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so nosy. Losing three people from a village that's near to your heart, especially with one being just a child like that, well, it—"

"What?" Marian interrupted, startling the man again. Her eyes widened as she processed the information. "A child," she whispered to herself, her mind racing.

"Yeah," The man stared at her, confused. "Didn't I mention-?"

With a sharp gasp, Marian turned on her heel and ran. "Robin!"

Picking the fastest route through the crowd, Marian scanned the shadows as she headed for the gate entrance to the castle. She finally spotted his determined stride as he slipped easily past the people.

With a glance at the guard patrolling the gate doors, she bit her lip, trying to quickly find a way past.

"Watch it!" a man called as he knocked into her stalled stance in the middle of the street. Jostled, she stumbled a step forward, quickly readjusting to find her balance. When she looked back up, Robin was gone. Past the castle gate was an accepted supply wagon, no doubt with one uninvited passenger.

Her eyes darted about the bustling street, searching for a way into the castle. They finally landed on an older woman who was standing by a cart with cloth wares.

Marian hurried over, smiling at the woman before she started her speech. "I've heard sales are better in the castle. It's where the people with the money stay."

"Aye, so I've heard, but there's no one to move my cart and I can't do it by myself."

Marian gently took hold of the wooden frame. "Would you like me to help you? I'm sure they'll let us through with such beautiful merchandise."

"Of course, lass. No way this old woman's going to stop you." She laughed softly, not quite an amused laugh.

Marian smiled as she gave a grateful nod. "I'll be back." She tugged her hood a little lower to keep her features in shadow before giving the wooden cart a stern shove toward the gate, keeping her eyes downward.

"Hold it," The guard put a hand on the cart as Marian and the woman approached the castle entrance. She peeked up through her lashes. "What business do you have entering the castle grounds?"

"Merely earnin' me tax money." Marian spoke steadily, wearing an accent and making her words silky. She blinked at the guard.

He eyed her, hesitated a moment before he waved her through. Once past him, Marian gave a smile to the woman, who shared her quiet thanks. Then, securing the cart behind another, Marian walked away, putting an acceptable distance between them before she quickly ran up the stone stairs.

She instantly turned toward the sheriff's quarters, hoping that was either where he was or where Robin would check to find him first.

She threw open the door and stepped inside, knife drawn and prepared for anything that might meet her on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin dismounted the supply wagon undetected. With his hood shadowing his eyes, he walked past the few guards mingling with the villagers inside the castle grounds. His simmering rage drove his determined stride.

When the people thinned, he followed the shadows toward the set of stone stairs, letting his feet automatically take him where his mind already was – with the sheriff.

He only dimly registered the turns he made down the corridors. All he could see was the image of sobbing families; children crying over their immobile and broken loved one. They should never have experienced that kind of loss. No one should.

The burning heat flowed untamed as he approached the sheriff's door.

His anger preceded him, but he shoved it down, forcing stealth into movements that rage was not conducive to.

Gently he wedged the door around, then whipped to the other side, drawing his dagger as he did so. There, standing with an astonished gaze glued to his face, was the sheriff.

"Hood, this certainly is a surprise." Alfred's eyes darted about nervously as he swallowed.

"Is it, sheriff?" Robin questioned quietly as he stalked closer, running his thumb against the hilt near the blade. Alfred stepped back, running into the post of his bed.

"Though I do not think you are inclined to believe me-"

"Good call, Alfred." Robin gave a small smile that did not touch his eyes, using the blade of the dagger to gesture towards the nervous sheriff. "You're right that I won't believe you."

Robin stepped in front of him, touching the tip of the blade to the sheriff's neck as he looked him in the eye. "Why would I believe a thieving murderer like you?"

"Robin!" Marian flew through the door, breathing heavily, her own knife at the ready.

"I told you not to come after me!"

"It was not the sheriff!"

"No," Robin shook his head, still glaring at Alfred's nervous eyes and holding the blade close to his neck. "It's him; who else could it be? Who else would be selfish enough to take away the lives of those innocent people?"

"Innocent children, Robin." Marian said, stepping closer.

Robin jerked his gaze toward her, his sure expression switching to shock. "What?"

Marian breathed a sad sigh. "The third death was a child."

Robin's eyes drifted as her confident words continued behind him. "It isn't him. You know of Scarlett's affection for children, she would not allow a child to be killed and the sheriff would comply. I do not believe he had anything to do with these incidents."

The sheriff looked between the two outlaws and eventually settled on Robin. "She is right, you know, I didn't kill anyone... you can put the knife down now-"

"Shut up." Robin returned his glare, his blade sliding closer, making the sheriff flinch back. "If you didn't do this, then who did?"

"I- I couldn't say."

"I'd rephrase that if I were you, sheriff." Marian threatened, jaw tight and eyebrows raised.

"I don't know!"

Robin turned his head as he released a growl of disgust and drew back his dagger. "This is not over."

In a blur, Robin's fist collided with the sheriff's cheek, knocking him to the floor. "Have a lovely nap. We'll be out doing your job like it's supposed to be done." The outlaw spoke to the unconscious form on the floor.

"There's no one out there," Marian nodded as she swung the door the rest of the way open.

"Good," Robin said, barely noticing Marian's stiff, indifferent tone as he hurried to the door. "Let's go."

The two quickly made their way undetected through the castle's maze, easily slipping past the guards at the gate and into Nottingham village.

Robin glanced over without much surprise at Marian's subtle miffed expression.

"What?"

Marian's voice was tightly controlled. "What? Robin, you realize you could have been captured and killed, right?"

"So could you, which is why I didn't want you-"

"Don't turn this on me!" Her voice rose before she could stop it and she had to pause to reign her emotions back in. "I went to stop you. You can't just threaten the sheriff whenever he's a convenient scapegoat."

Robin looked up at the sky with a longsuffering eye roll. "He's a convenient 'scapegoat' because he's always the one behind these schemes!"

Marian let out an aggravated groan. "Robin, you are always rushing into things! If you had just stopped and thought about this then you wouldn't have run up there only to be mistaken like a-"

"Like a fool?" Robin sniped.

"Yes! Because that is exactly what you are when you do not _think_, Robin! Especially you are accusing someone of an act that drastic!"

"That is exactly when I need to act fast!" Robin insisted. "_Before_ it happens again! I need to-"

"That's just the thing! '_You _need to!' You can't always be Robin Hood! That's what I'm here for; what every man and woman in that forest is here for! You...you can't just-" Marian shook her head, clenching her jaw as she fumed.

Robin stared at his wife in bewilderment. "Are you crying?"

"No!" Marian swiped her fingers angrily at her eyes.

Frustration quickly dissipating, Robin moved to put his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"Stop!" Marian jerked away. "I don't want to manipulate you!"

"Are you?"

"No! I don't know what I'm doing!" Instead of stemming, the flow of tears was increasing.

Robin watched her sympathetically. "Are you really that upset about this?"

"No... I mean, yes! But that's not why I'm crying!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" A hint of laughter worked its way into her sobs.

Robin's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Stop worrying about me, you're making it worse!"

"Alright," Robin raised his hands in apologetic defense as swirl of baffled confusion ran through his expression. "Never argue with the pregnant woman." He muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

A familiar whistle interrupted them. Searching through the crowd, Robin saw Archer motion them toward the shadowed alley he was in.

Robin glanced at Marian, who took a settling breath, running her fingers over her flushed cheeks as she managed to quickly compose her sudden emotional outburst.

"Hey," Archer said quietly when they approached him. "Where've you been? I've been searching everywhere for you two; I almost got killed by the guards!" He hesitated and then reworded. "Alright…maybe he just bumped into me, but he could have recognized me from all the time I was out there!" He suddenly flashed a smile. "You know, someone mistook me for the 'daring and charming' Robin Hood. Their words. I, of course, eventually, told them I wasn't actually—"

"Archer," Robin interrupted in an exasperated tone.

The brother blinked. "Right, sorry. As I was saying, I've been trying to find you – we found him."

Marian exchanged a quick look with Robin, a slight wrinkle in her forehead. "Found who?"

"While me and John were watching Locksley, we saw a man sneak in." Archer's eyes flickered between the two. "We found the guy."

Images of the dead woman, surrounded by a halo of her own blood, flashed into Marian's mind. She blinked the memory away, feeling her heart race. Robin's hands slowly formed into fists and she felt him tense beside her. She cast him a worried glance.

"Robin," she warned mildly, glancing over at him. His eyes were dark, but his face was a studied blank. Maybe mood swings did have their advantages.

"Where is he?" Robin pressed.

"He's tied up in Locksley. John had a good crack at him, so he's probably still down. I came to find you as soon as he was secured; the villagers probably still don't know he's there."

Robin nodded for a moment. "Well," he spoke in a calm tone, though there was an underlying threat to it that sent a chill up Marian's spine. "We'll just have to pay him a little visit."


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm begining to sound repetitive apologizing for lateless, so let's just say ahead of time that in every chapter, I'm terribly sorry for lateness!...Enjoy :)_

Robin stood in front of the large man tied to a support beam in Locksley's store room. A large bruise showed on the man's cheek as he groggily looked up, blinking at the outlaw's glaring face before a slow smile began to spread. He was missing a tooth. "So you're the infamous Robin Hood, eh?" He spoke in a gravelly voice on the edge of a laugh.

Little John glared at him in distaste, twisting his large hands around his staff threateningly.

"And you're the man who is responsible for all the murders in Locksley." Robin stepped closer, never breaking eye contact.

The man released a deep chuckle. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Not just yet." Robin said casually. "First you're going to tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Oh, you better be joking." Archer said with an eye roll. "Though that's probably not in your best interest at the moment." He nodded over to John, who let out a growl and took a menacing step forward, proving Archer's point.

"You have heard that I don't kill people? It's a lie. I will kill you." Robin said with certainty.

The man blinked and said nothing.

"Answer my questions now or no one will ever hear from you again. Do you understand?"

A nod followed quickly.

"Good. I want you to tell me exactly why you murdered these people. What reason is there to kill a fellow countryman?"

The man laughed bitterly. "My countrymen? It makes little difference here. I was born in London, not Nottingham. And, you know, I have found that when one leaves his hometown, there's no other place that can find room to make him welcome."

Archer leaned forward threateningly. "Is this about to become a dead-man's excuse for every horrible thing he's ever done?"

"I'm not a dead man. I don't plan on becoming one."

"No?" Robin dared.

"You know why you don't kill?" The man taunted. "You don't have the nerve. I bet you've never harmed a single soul in your life."

The room grew quiet as Robin's eyes darkened. "You don't know anything."

A hint of uncertainty flashed through the man's face as Robin stepped closer. "I don't care what you think of me. All I care is why you've murdered these people. Tell me why." His voice lowered in intensity. "_Now._"

The man stared at Robin without a sound. For a moment he seemed undecided, but then his eyes flickered around the room at the rest of the outlaws, and then he glared back at Robin. "It was a job."

"A _job?_" Little John growled.

"And most people would think of just becoming a baker." Archer said cynically.

"Who hired you for this job?" Robin questioned, his eyes sparking as his anger flowed.

"I don't know. I never saw him. Never talked to him. All I know is one day, I found a note under my door. It had a seal and everything on it, and when I opened it, it said if I..."

"If you what?"

"If I would kill some of the locals and make it look like they died in accidents, I would get paid."

"How much would he pay you?" Robin asked.

The man didn't reply.

"How much!" Robin lost control for a moment and launched himself at the man, but suddenly Archer was between them, shoving his brother against the wall.

"Calm down, Robin. You want to catch the man behind all this? You need to wait for just a little while longer."

The man spoke through the chaos as though hoping his response would go unnoticed. "A jewel. He promised me a jewel and a new life."

Robin shoved Archer's arms off of his shoulders. "A jewel?"

"Did he describe it?" Archer walked forward.

The man licked his lips. "A sapphire from the Holy Land. Beautiful beyond compare to anything I have ever seen."

"Did you get it? Do you have the sapphire?" Robin said quickly.

The man shook his head with slight confusion. "No. The cheap was supposed to pay me yesterday, but he never did."

Robin glanced up at John and Archer. He could see the same conclusion had come to them.

Robin nodded his similar understanding and pushed himself into the murderer's personal space, ignoring his rancid breath. "Don't you _ever _put a value on a life. Every living soul is priceless." He stepped back. "John, take care of him."

Little John gave a single nod, and Archer smirked as a hint of worry came into the man's expression. When Robin and Archer exited the room, Marian hurried over to walk beside them. "John won't-"

"No." Robin stated offhandedly, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"So, you think-" Archer started.

"Yes." Robin answered quickly.

"What are you two thinking?" Marian prodded.

"The jewel." Archer explained briefly.

"What about it?"

"When we robbed the sheriff's visitor, he had a massive sapphire."

"You mean that is the same jewel the murderer was talking about?" Marian questioned.

"Our murderer never got paid because we happened to steal the payment." Archer concluded.

Marian nodded in thought. "So you think that the man who is in Nottingham-"

"-Is the man responsible for all of this." Robin confirmed.

"But why? It does not make any sense! Why would he come to Nottingham just to create a setup?"

"Maybe he wants to get rid of the sheriff, maybe it was a personal thing, who knows. All I know is he has to be stopped."


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow. How slippery time is this summer. But do not dispair! The next chapter is (finally) here! :)_

A tall man in thick, suffocating robs mulled about the market place, boredom taking residence in his actions. One moment he stood next to a cloth vender, fingering a thick, coarse material, and the next he kicked a stone at the base of a wooden cart holding all sorts of carved trinkets. A guard followed at a discreet distance, his eyes surveying the area, but always flickering back to the man who was apparently under his protection.

Fredrick, the man beneath the piles of clothing, tugged at his cuffs with a small amount of discomfort. The day was warm, and while he attire afforded him an appearance of social standing, it generated a considerable amount of heat.

The heat, however, was the least of his worries. Distraction coated his fidgety movements, lending itself to curious glances from bystanders who struggled to appear uninterested in the obviously wealthy man.

While ordinarily he would have reveled in the poorly disguised attention, his thoughts were somewhere else. On a man who was playing mercenary, if he was being perfectly honest with himself.

Glaring around the crowd, he caused the people to swiftly avert their eyes. Only a few braved another glimpse of the well-dressed man.

As he continued to gaze through the skittish crowd, however, one man kept his eyes up.

Giving a silent snort of amusement, the man stared back, expecting the peasant to flinch back in embarrassment like the rest usually do. The stranger's blue eyes didn't move.

Now irritated with the serf's seeming lack of respect, Fredrick turned his head to give his guard a sign to get rid of the peasant. But after looking at the surrounding area, he saw no sign of the soldier.

He looked back into the strange man's unflinching gaze and saw a smirk twitching the corners of his mouth.

Slightly troubled, he turned to try and return to the castle, but suddenly found himself boxed in by a large man with a staff, a young woman with dark skin, and a handsome man who cockily locked his arm familiarly around Fredrick's shoulder.

"Outrageous! Unhand me!" Fredrick demanded loudly, attempting to attract the attention of the crowd. To his dismay, however, he went generally unheeded, save for a few knowing smiles that slipped up on a few faces.

"I'm not 'outrageous,' so I'm afraid I can't help you there." The man spoke, casually steering Fredrick with his arm before he managed to shake loose, taking a few steps back.

Fredrick turned around, searching for his guard in the thinning crowd.

"Oi! You can't leave now!" The man called after him, a theatric dismay clearly faked in his tone.

Fredrick glanced over his shoulder, scowling at him with offended disgust as he tugged at the front of his shirt, dusting off the stranger's touch. He raised his chin importantly as he glared at the smirking commoner, though his eyes involuntarily flickered over to the staring giant in a leather coat, and then to the small Saracen woman.

He quickly faced forward as he took another step. He stopped short, however, when he came face to face with the man who first dared to keep Fredrick's gaze.

A flash of panic flew through Fredrick as he eyed the silent man, taking in his casual stance. In a split second, Fredrick dashed past him, heading for the crowded section of the street. A body suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his way. He skidded to a stop, staring up at a dark skinned man, who shook his head disapprovingly.

Fredrick quickly backed up and soon passed the first man, who hadn't even moved in reaction to his attempt to flee; he shook his head. "What's the rush?"

"Leave me be." Fredrick glanced around, trying to pick out who all was with this man. He counted six men and three women who challenged his gaze. "I warn you: if you harm me that will only cause more trouble for you later on."

"Ah," the man spoke, his knowing eyes staring into Fredrick's. "But we're not the ones doing the harming, now, are we?"

Fredrick looked at him warily, and then straightened his shoulders. "I don't believe we've met before. Who are you to suggest such a ridiculous idea? I'll be leaving now."

He briskly walked through the ring of people, feeling relief once they were behind him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The man called out, causing Fredrick to stop. He looked over his shoulder to see that the stranger still had not moved, but simply drew his hand from his pocket, pulling out a small leather pouch by the string.

Fredrick released a strangled gasp as he recognized the purse that dangled from the stranger's fingertips. "You! You are the thief who robbed me!"

"So you_ do _know me." The man turned his head, presenting his sly grin.

The dark faced woman glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Maybe you can explain this jewel you have, yes?" She nodded to the small gem that had been poured out of the pouch into the man's hand.

Fredrick glanced nervously around the group. "Who are you? I'll have you know that the sheriff of Nottingham has no tolerance for ruffians such as yourselves."

"Djaq, did he just call you a ruffian?" The man raised his eyebrows as though something unutterable had just been said.

The woman he called Djaq gave a small, unfriendly smile. "I am willing to forgive him this time, though I believe he may have done other things that will not gain my forgiveness so easily."

"I assure you, I have no ill will toward you. If you would simply return my belongings-"

"You have no experience in dealing with outlaws, do you?" The man chuckled, turning so that Fredrick could see a quiver full of arrows on his back.

"I confess that I am more familiar with the civilized class..." Fredrick announced smugly.

The large man with the staff growled. "Robin..."

"Robin? As in Robin Hood?" A crack worked its way into Fredrick's voice before he could control it. "What, uh," he cleared his throat. "What do you want with me? You already have my trinkets; isn't that what you do? Steal little pieces of metal to just give away?" He raised his eyebrows in a taunt as he lifted his arms to gesture at the weathered people who wandered the streets. "Because I can definitely see the difference it has made on these...lovely folks. By only a quick glance at the rotten rags that they call their clothes, I can see that they are very well taken care of-"

"We do what we can." Hood snapped.

"But," Fredrick's lips curled into a smug smile. "Not everything that you can do."

He watched Hood's jaw clench, satisfaction creeping in.

"Are you volunteering your coat then?" Hood inquired.

Fredrick shook his head, chuckling. The outlaw's other statements had been far more thought out than that one. He had them on the defensive.

"The thing is, _Fredrick_," Hood hastened back to his predetermined path. "We have something that connects you to those unfortunate accidents in Locksley."

"Preposterous! I've only been here for a few days and I've spent that entire time in Nottingham. You would better spend your time looking at truly suspicious characters."

"Like the sheriff?" The man who had held him in a veritable headlock at the beginning of the encounter suggested, face expressionless.

"Perhaps it would be a feasible starting point, yes."

"Which is what you wanted all along."

Fredrick scoffed. "I certainly don't understand where you get all of these outrageous ideas."

He shifted uncomfortably as Hood stepped into his personal boundaries and spoke, "We found a young man who seemed convinced that one special gem had been offered to him."

Fredrick couldn't halt the reflexive swallow in his dry throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." The dark man drew closer from his point in the surrounding circle. "The man was bribed to do this...job," his deep voice clearly stated his disgust. "He told us his reward for killing those people - a beautiful sapphire."

"The very one we found in _your_ possession." Hood held up the brilliant stone between his fingers, taunting him.

Fredrick nervously glanced at the familiar jewel, feeling the sweat on his brow. "I've never seen that before in my life."

"But the inside of your money chest has." Hood retorted.

"You must be mistaken. You've gotten me confused with someone else."

"So it must be the _other_ man with the fancy get-up, a free stay in Nottingham castle's best guest room, a personal guard, and a giant chest of gold coins." One of the outlaws summed up. "Oh, and a rather shiny sapphire that just happens to be the exact payment that the hitman was promised... Did I get everything?"

Hood smirked. "Anything you want to add to that list, Fredrick?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say.

"I would like to add something." One of the English women spoke up, and Fredrick noted that she had the speech of an educated woman. "You have a cousin named Jasper who worked with Sheriff Vaizey. Being connected to Prince John, he granted you the charter to rebuild Nottingham if something ever happened to him, but when the city was destroyed, something had already gone horribly awry between you and the prince. Sheriff Alfred was given the rights to the city instead, and you were left with positively nothing."

Hood picked up the story where the woman left off. "When you heard about me, you thought you could manipulate me into doing your dirty work for you: you kill the villagers and I would kill the sheriff. Then you could have your precious city."

Fredrick forced himself to drop his mouth open in surprise, attempting to look outraged. "What a ridiculous idea!"

Abruptly, to his shock, the band melted away. He felt relieved at their sudden absence until a guard stepped forward through a cluster of people, followed closely by Sheriff Alfred, whose eyes glittered in unsuppressed rage.


	11. Chapter 11

Archer walked with the gang through the forest, replaying the satisfying catch of the mastermind behind the Locksley murders with a smug smile. Conversation that held a hint of pride floated around him and showed that the rest of the band felt the same.

"We did good." Robin grinned, slapping Much, who was standing beside him, on the shoulder.

"I am just glad it is all over. I could not stand another accusing glare from anyone in the village." The Saracen sighed, shaking her head. "I cannot believe someone would take three innocent lives for a single stone."

"How many stones would it take then?" Archer asked, receiving a hard slap to the back of his head that snapped it forward. "Ow! Just wondering…" He reached his hand back to rub the now sore location as he glared at Kate behind him.

"There is one thing that I do not understand." Djaq directed her question to Marian. "How did you find out that he was Lord Jasper's cousin?"

Marian smiled slightly. "You forget that my father was a lord as well. I recall once going to London before King Richard left for the crusade. Fredrick was there with Jasper, both quite attentive to the Prince. When I saw him today, I remembered that Gisbourne had once spoken of a Jasper whose cousin was to inherit the charter for Nottingham."

Much furrowed his brow. "So if this Fredrick fellow was supposed to own the charter for Nottingham when it was rebuilt, how did the sheriff become the sheriff?"

"Fredrick must have gotten on Prince John's bad side, so Alfred got summoned for the position instead." Robin said, giving a nod toward Marian, acknowledging her earlier revelation.

"Yes, but..." Much looked down, confusion evident in expression. He glanced up at Robin. "Why would someone go through all that, planning and killing and blaming, just to simply get a higher position? I mean, being sheriff would be great and all, but...is it really worth all of that?"

"No, it is not worth it. But people who want power are often disillusioned." Djaq turned to glance back at him.

"Well, I don't approve."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Archer announced with a mocking smirk that faded rather quickly.

The others laughed for a moment before Robin paused, glancing through the trees. "I'm going to Locksley to tell the villagers that this is all over. Anybody else want to come?"

Archer watched several outlaws agree and change their path toward Locksley, but he simply leaned against the trunk of a tree, lowering his eyelids lazily. "A boring message that all is well? No, thanks. Let me know when my awe-inspiring skills are in need, then I'll join you."

A strong force kicked against the side of Archer's boot. "Hey!" He shuffled back into an upright position, glaring at Robin's back. His brother glanced back with a casual look, making no effort to claim the kick as a simple misstep. He watched the band move out, all except Tuck, who remained standing.

Archer watched curiously as the man turn and begin his walk toward the camp. "You're not going?"

"Nope." Tuck said simply.

"I figured you'd be one of the first ones there, being the kind of man that you are." Archer commented, taking a few long strides to catch up.

"And what kind of man would that be?" Tuck questioned.

Archer shrugged. "You know...the good one. The one who tells people the good news and says all these fancy sayings that mean great things and make people feel better...that one."

"You're not that kind of man?"

"What? No! Oh no. No. I'm not."

"No?"

"No. Not at all."

"You realize what you're doing with us now?" Tuck glanced sideways at Archer.

"Yeah. Robbing." Archer said in an obvious tone to prove his point.

Tuck raised his eyebrows, holding up a finger. "But that isn't the heart of it. We rob, yes, but only to give to others who need it. You've known this since you joined us and yet you don't consider yourself a good man? Why is that?" He watched Archer, genuinely interested.

"Because..." Archer ran his hand through his hair. "You know, it's actually not any of your business."

Tuck leaned back, recognizing the retreat from the moment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." Archer pushed forward ahead of Tuck, forcing more anger into his steps than he actually felt.

He liked it here. He could do his thing without having to watch his own back – he rather liked the feeling of knowing someone else was looking after it.

But however comfortable he felt, he wasn't ready to give up everything about who he had been.

Not yet.

_Huzzah! Finally completed! Thank you all so much for your reviews! We loved them as much as Robin loves Marian :D _

_As for the next episode, the writing process has just started and I must warn you...it may take a while. School has come about in an all new level and will zap our time dreadfully. But never fear, for episode 8 WILL come to be, whether you like it or not...but we hope you'll like it :) Since the story has very little written, the traditional sneak peek shall simply be the planned summary. Enjoy and anticipate the awesomeness :)_


End file.
